


The King's Consort

by JinForLife



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Additional tags later if i remember, Almost Main Character Death, Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha Jung Hoseok, Alpha Kim Taehyung, Alpha Namjoon, Alternate Universe - Bangtan Boys | BTS A/B/O, Angst, Beta Min Yoongi, Comfort, Fictional Kim Dynasty, Happy Ending, M/M, Omega Kim Seokjin | Jin, Omega Park Jimin, Periodic times, angst angst angst, kings and consorts, kings and kings and queens, namjin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinForLife/pseuds/JinForLife
Summary: Omega Kim Seokjin swears he would burn the royal family down to the ground. If only Emperor Kim Namjoon stopped getting in his way with his stupid deep voice and stupid dimples.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1: Seokjin enters the Palace

When Kim Seokjin woke up, he found himself inside a cart. The sun was high in the sky and Seokjin guessed it was noon. Seokjin carefully got up and looked around. He frowned when he saw the cart filled with omegas like himself and also some betas. Seokjin's wolf let out a disappointed sound. The people around him weren't properly clean. Seokjin sighed. There was nothing he could do anyway. He was heading towards his only goal. He just hoped he survived long enough to fulfill his personal mission. Seokjin closed his eyes again. He might as well sleep all through the journey.

When Seokjin woke up next, someone was shaking him awake. 

"Hey wake up! We are entering the palace." 

Seokjin slowly opened his eyes. He regarded the female beta in front of him. 

"I am awake. Thank you." he said softly. The beta nodded and went back to sit in her place. Seokjin didn't continue his conversation. He didn't need to. Not now. 

The cart came to an abrupt stop and the curtains were pulled apart. Seokjin was met with a beta, dressed in fine silk and holding, what looked like an ornate wooden stick. 

"Come on everyone!! Get out!! Hurry! We don't have time! Hurry now!" the beta yelled loudly.

Everyone scrambled to get out. Seokjin saw his chance.

"Where are we going? I am not going to come out unless you tell me where we are going!" he practically yelled at the beta. The beta frowned.

"Don't you know where you are? You are not allowed to question me. Now get out!" the beta ordered, sounding very irritated. 

"I won't! Just tell me! How hard is that?" Soekjin protested, refusing to move from his place. The beta sighed.

"You are inside the palace harem. That's all you need to know. Now out! Don't test my patience omega." The beta snapped.

"I have name and it is not omega." Seokjin snapped back. The beta growled at him and Seokjin resisted the urge to cower a little. Though he had trained himself to be immune to the Beta growl and the Alpha Voice, his innate instincts sometimes wanted to win over. The beta reached inside and with surprising strength, pulled him out from the cart and threw him on the ground. Seokjin gasped, having barely any time to react. His temper rose and he quickly got up to his feet.

"How dare you! Who do you think you are huh??" Seokjin spat on the beta's face. The beta wasn't intimidated at all. 

"I am the one who oversees the harem." he said snappily. "Stay on my good side and you will prosper inside the palace. Now stop arguing with me and move it, before i put you into the dungeons!" 

Seokjin internally smiled and outwardly seethed. He turned and walked to where the other captors were waiting and watching. They all lined up and started to walk to where they were led to. 

Seokjin found himself inside a huge spacious room with doors lined up on both side. The Overseer Beta stood at the end of the line.

"Betas to my left. omegas to my right. Hurry." he ordered. Everyone shuffled to their positions, looking around nervously. 

"There are rules inside this harem. I am the Overseer. My name is Yoon Chun. Follow the rules if you want your head attached to your body. The Betas serve the entire palace. They will be divided as per rules and sent to different places to work. The Omegas are here to serve the Emperor. All of you belong to the Emperor and the Royal family. All of you will behave, keep your mouth shut, head down and then maybe you will survive the palace. You behave, the Emperor notices you, you go to him, give him a prince, become his favorite and you will live a luxurious life. Understood?" 

Everyone nodded. Seokjin did too. He will be on his best behaviour. 

"The Regent King will be here tomorrow early in the morning. He will chose omegas who will be promoted to Junior Attendant and those will be presented to the Emperor later that night. The Emperor will chose whom he wants to bed with. You will never overstep your boundaries. You will listen to my orders. Understood?"

Another round of nods. 

"Those omegas not selected will be attending those who are selected. The rule is only two Betas and two omegas per Attendant. The higher you rise in rank, the more servants you will get. Understood?" 

"Yes Overseer Yoon Chun!" 

Before the beta could continue, another beta came running up to him and whispered something in his ears. Seokjin saw the Overseer's eyes going wide a little before he straightened up.

"Alert! First Prince Yoongi Arrives!" he suddenly yelled out before urgently whispering them to put their head down. A hush fell and Seokjin sensed another beta arriving. Just from the footsteps Seokjin knew this beta was an important person. The First Prince. Everyone in the kingdom knew that since the First Prince presented as a Beta and the Second Prince as Alpha, the Second Prince sat on the throne. The Third and the youngest prince was born an omega. 

"Everyone kneel!" the Overseer said and everyone went down on their knees as First Prince Yoongi entered the room. 

"Rise everyone." 

Seokjin let the warm deep voice wash over him as he got up with the others, head still down. 

"Raise your heads."

Everyone did but kept their eyes down. The First Prince hummed as if in approval.

"You taught them well Overseer Yoon."

"All by your grace First Prince." the Overseer replied. 

The First Prince started to walk around, going to everyone and looking at them.

"The Regent isn't feeling well. He sent me to chose the concubines today. Can they be prepared in an hour?"

"Ah? Yes! Yes your Highness. I will get them prepared in an hour." the overseer quickly said.

"Alright. I will wait." 

With that, the First Prince walked down the corridor and up the stairs hidden from sight. Seokjin felt bold and looked up, watching, taking a good look at the First Prince. Seokjin was surprised to see that he was shorter than him. He looked younger than him as well. The First Prince was decked in the finest of the clothes and jewelry Seokjin has ever seen in his life. What surprised him was the hair. It was white has snow, and the small gold head pieces stood up even better in contrast to the hair. His hair was let to free fall elegantly around him and it came down to his waist. First Prince was gorgeous. Seokjin couldn't see his face properly. 

There eyes met when the First Prince suddenly looked down. Seokjin startled a bit but held the gaze for a few seconds before looking down. 

The First Prince walked away after a few moments. 

The next events were a blur to Seokjin. He was led to the bath, scrubbed and cleaned by the hand maids and servants, led into a room and was dressed in fine white and silver silk, his hair brushed and tied up into a horse-tail, letting it fall over his right shoulder. Dainty head ornaments were pushed into his hair, a necklace around his neck, a black band around his waist. Pearls were hung from his ears, his nails painted a light pink which almost looked non-existent. His lips were tainted with light orange.

When Seokjin registered his surroundings, he was standing in front of the mirror, his reflection staring back at him. Seokjin always knew he was gorgeous. Beautiful beyond words. This new get up made him look heavenly. He never knew his beauty could be so striking.

"You are very beautiful." one of the male betas said. "You will be chosen, no doubts."

"Yes." a female beta agreed. "A light bit of kohl and your eyes will pop out really well. I would say, a gem was brought inside the palace. Everyone will be so jealous of you."

Seokjin shyly smiled.

"Thank you. I am not here to compete with anyone. I just want to survive."

"Competition will find you, I am afraid." the female beta said. "You are too beautiful to stay out of focus. Needless to say, you will be chosen. And when you are, you will automatically have rivals. I thought the Third Prince and one of the Emperor's personal guards were the most beautiful inside this palace. They are like a breath of fresh air. Not to say the First Prince, with his hair. You definitely outshine every beautiful person I have ever seen."

"I can't be possibly more beautiful than the royals." Seokjin mumbled, ears turning red. 

"My tongue will be cut of if anyone hears me, but you are." the male beta said, as he pinned a last pearl on his hair. 

"What is taking you....so.....long....." 

The three of them turned to look at the Overseer, who was standing there with his mouth open, staring, gawking at Seokjin. Seokjin giggled and gave a little twirl, arms spread out. 

"Like what you see, Mr Overseer?" Seokjin winked just for the heck of it. 

The betas attending him giggled and the Overseer spluttered a little before composing himself.

"You...will cause me so much trouble. I can see it already. Anyway! Hurry up. The First Prince gets cranky if he has to wait longer than he wants to." 

Seokjin nodded. The male beta servant put a thin shroud over his face. Yoon Chun gripped his arms and led him out. 

All of them were led to a big hall like room. The First prince was lounging on the chair, his attendants serving him. He sat up when they entered.

"Everyone lineup!" the Overseer ordered. Everyone quickly fell into place, Seokjin falling back at the end deliberately. The First Prince got up and started walking around, lifting the veils and checking everyone out. He completely lifted the shroud of those he liked and re-shrouded those who he didn't like. When the First Prince finally lifted up his shroud, Seokjin smiled very slightly. He glanced up for a moment, before looking down, breathing steadily. 

His smile grew when the First Prince completely discarded his shroud.


	2. Sunshine and Snow Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning: update and chapter length will be very unpredictable. Update because I have a lot of studying to do 😭   
Chapter length because of the plot, as I see fit.   
Enjoy!

"I wonder how much trouble you will cause." First Prince Yoongi thought, as he watched the concubine named Seokjin leave the room with the other chosen concubines. If Yoongi had seen Seokjin before seeing the others, he would have had difficulties in choosing the others. He lifted his cup of tea and blew on it before taking a sip. Seokjin. Yoongi would have to watch him closely. He looked like he would bat his eyelashes and kingdoms will go into war. 

"You are dangerous, Kim Seokjin." He mused out loud. "You will be fun to watch."

With that he walked out of the room, his snow White hair flowing like liquid silver behind him as he walked back to his room. The servants bowed as he passed. The life of a Royal was very boring if you weren't an Emperor though Namjoon kept him entertained enough with all the rambling he does. Yoongi smiled at the thought of his younger brother. There really is no better Emperor than him. He just needs an equally capable King or Queen by his side.

(A/N- Omega males, if they become a ruler, are called King. Alpha ruler is called an Emperor. Similarly, Alpha Female ruler are called Empress and omega female rules are called Queen). 

Yoongi bit his lips as he finally reached his chamber, discarding his long over coat. If his instincts were right, he could already see the future King of the Kim Dynasty in his mind- provided he proved himself capable. H

His bath was drawn and he was about to head in when there was a pattern of knocks on his door. A familiar pattern. Yoongi smiled. 

"Come in!"

In came his mate in all his battle gear glory. Yoongi's smile widened as he watched his mate walk in and look at him, taking him in his half dresses glory. 

"You never cease to me, Your Highness." His mate said, smiling like the sun. Yoongi's felt refreshed already, his wolf purring. 

"Flattery would take you a long way, General" Yoongi replied. His mate's eyes twinkled. 

"Where exactly would it take me, Your Highness?" 

Yoongi smiled suggestively, letting his inner robe slip from his shoulders. His mate's eyes turned red, pheromones spreading all over the room and on Yoongi, who shivered.

"Leave us" His mate growled out. Yoongi keened. 

As soon as the servants and maids were out, his mate pounced on him, their lips crashing. Yoongi gasped into the kiss and he was lifted and carried to the bed, hands quickly working to get rid of all pieces of clothes. 

"Hobi. Hoseok."Yoongi gasped out as his mate bit on their mating mark. 

" You will be the death of me, Yoongi"

"In the tub. Please" 

Yoongi moaned loudly when Hoseok lifted him up and carried him to the bathroom. They entered the bathtub together, Yoongi settling on Hoseok's lap. 

"Hobi! Please!" Yoongi cried out as his Alpha ran his palm all over him. 

"As you wish" 

They went at it till late in the night, before Yoongi finally became too tired to move. Hoseok had him cuddled on his chest, kissing him occasionally. 

"What did you do today?" He asked. Yoongi hummed. 

"The Regent couldn't go to select concubines for Joon. He had me go. And Hobi… " Yoongi lifted his head from the warm chest, looking at his mate. 

"I saw an omega do beautiful, you wouldn't imagine." 

Hoseok raised an eye brow at him. 

"Is that so?" 

"Joon is going to be so smitten."

"You approved of him so quickly?" 

"I am worried he will cause trouble."

"Then why did you chose him?"

"It was necessary. When I looked at him, Hobi, he is the perfect fit for Joon. You have to see him with your own eyes." 

"Except I am not allowed to see the concubines in the Emperor's harem." Hobi said, as he kissed Yoongi's nose. "Besides I would rather keep looking at you, my White Haired Prince." 

Yoongi smiled at reached up to kiss him, straddling his mate. 

"I love you so much, General Jung Hoseok."

"I love you equally and more My Snow Prince." 

The kissed a bit longer before slowly drifting off to sleep. Tomorrow, the concubines will be shown to the Emperor. Yoongi couldn't wait. 


	3. Imprinting

Seokjin sat still as the servants and maids worked to get him all dressed up for the Emperor. They had gotten news that he would be there along with his two brothers and his two confidants. Seokjin was looking forward to seeing the Royal Family and get a good look of them. He was also ready to flaunt himself. He knew that not only the Emperor, but including his brothers needed to approve of him for him to get close. Seokjin sighed. It would be a long journey. A very long one. But he was ready to face anything. He has grown up training himself to face anything that life will throw at him. He just hoped that the palace didn't suck him dry. 

"By God you look beautiful Attendant Seokjin" One of the maids said. Seokjin smiled humbly. 

"Thank you." The maid blinked in surprise and Seokjin figured she wasn't used to being thanked at all. He made a mental note to be polite to her and all his other servants. After all- they will be his eyes and ears in this huge harem. 

Seokjin checked himself in the mirror. He was dressed in a transparent outfit with broad borders at the bottom. His upper garment covered his body just below his chest. The full sleeves ended in the same thick border at his wrists, his broad shoulders and tiny waist emphasized beautifully. The entire upper garment was delicately embroidered with silver thread. His lower garment, a long flowing skirt of soft cloud like cloth, was a very light blue with silver thread embroidery. A thin black band was wrapped around his waist, emphasizing his rank and Junior Attendant. His long ebony hair was artfully braided with small white pearls and flowers. His eyes lined with artfully smudged kohl, lips petal pink. Seokjin smiled at himself. God really did a favour to him by giving him his looks. There wasn't a day when he wasn't thankful for this. His only flaw was his crooked fingers. Seokjin clenched his fists. He had made sure to master the zither and almost all sorts of string instruments that even his crooked fingers would exude beauty. 

"You are ready, Junior Attendant Seokjin." His servants and maids bowed to him. Seokjin bowed his head at then in gratitude. 

He was soon herded out from his room and Seokjin could feel all eyes on him. He could feel all the looks of jealousy and admiration directed at him from almost everyone present. He ducked his head, as if trying to hide himself from everyone else, trying to stay insconpicious. Someone made a comment but Seokjin folded in on himself even further. The gazes around him turned into pity and Seokjin shuffled out with everyone else. 

"What is the use of such beauty if he can't use it to his favour?" 

"Is he even a virgin? With looks like that, I doubt it."

"The maids and servants tested us all out before. If he weren't, he wouldn't be here." 

"Tsk,it is a shame. His personality doesn't match his good looks at all."

Seokjin shrunk more into himself, as if afraid. 

"Be quiet everyone!" Overseer Yoon Chun's voice rose above everyone. A hand was placed on his arm as if in comfort. Seokjin internally smiled. Was he gaining an ally already? Interesting. 

"O-overseer… I don't think I should be here" He said, looking nervous. Overseer Yoon Chun tsked. 

"That's for me to decide. You were chosen. You are meant to be here. So hush up and be strong. Such timidity will get you killed before you even bed the Emperor." 

Seokjin nodded and lifted his head up, keeping his eyes forward, not meeting anyone's gaze head on. 

Yoon Chun led them all to the Great Hall where they were supposed to wait for the royals to arrive. 

"ALERT! THE EMPEROR, THE FIRST PRINCE, THE THIRD PRINCE ARRIVES!" 

Everyone quickly straightened at the loud announcement. A hush fell upon them as the three Royals entered the Hall. Seokjin peeked up to see First Prince Yoongi in all his beautiful glory. There was another shorter prince, the third prince definitely and Seokjin was momentarily stunned by his beauty. He was as delicate as a flower but his eyes were sharp. He was dresses in peacock blue from head to toe, the lower half of his face covered with a sheer white cloth. The eldest and the youngest princes constrasted so beautifully with each other. Seokjin slowly let his eyes wander to the Emperor who was between his brothers, standing tall and proud, decked in his Royal gold robes, his hands folded behind him. Seokjin could properly see his face just yet but his omega could feel the power of the Emperor's Alpha and purred in delight. 

_ Mate. Mate. Mate.  _

Seokjin had to forcibly hush his omega, his ears feeling warm at the desperation in it's voice. 

_ He is not our mate. Hush down.  _

Seokjin could feel his wolf pouting at him but keeping quiet nonetheless. 

"Everyone, you can lift your faces now." 

At Yoon Chun's command, they all did. Seokjin's eyes immediately locked with the emperor and suddenly everything came to a halt. He could see the Emperor's eyes widen and sparks coursed through Seokjin's veins. 

_ Mate!  _ His omega crooned. 

Seokjin froze up. 

No way. 

No way was the Emperor of the Kim Dynasty was his mate. His Sworn Mate. His Imprinted Mate. 

Imprinting was rare, a myth basically. 

Then how did this happen? This wasn't in Seokjin's plan. Seokjin didn't even consider this a possibility. 

He was shaken from his state when the crowd parted in front him, letting the Emperor,  _ his mate,  _ through to reach him. 

Seokjin could sense that the Emperor was as surprised and nervous as he was. Seokjin stayed quiet as the emperor stood in front of him. They stared at each other and all Seokjin could see was the Emperor's eyes glowing red. Seokjin could feel his eyes glowing green. 

"I feel like I have been waiting for you throughout my life." 

Seokjin shivered at the deep voice. He suddenly felt light headed, all his emotions and this new feeling being too much for him to handle. He tried to fight the darkness that was threatening to consume him but it was as if his entire strength failed him. He couldn't collapse in front of the Emperor and make a fool of himself. But the darkness was too strong for him. Seokjin gave into it. 

He collapsed. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Just Like That.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> certain things

When Seokjin woke up , it was to rays of light falling on his face. He scrunched his eyebrows and sat up, feeling sore. Seokjin rubbed his head, noticing his hair was undone. He jolted awake as past events came back to him. He looked around, noticing a very different room- a room fit to be lived in by the emperor himself. Seokjin fisted the sheets as he remembered what happened. He Imprinted on the Emperor of the Kim Dynasty- the very dynasty he wanted to bring down on its knees. Seokjin was smart. But at the moment, all he could feel was confusion and anger. Why did this have to happen to him? How can he proceed at all? His instincts were yelling at him to protect his new mate, his new home. Seokjin cursed under his breath. He needs to turn this situation in his favor. Somehow he will. Seokjin sat up straight as he heard footsteps approaching. His omega mewled as it recognized the arrival of it's new alpha mate. Seokjin felt betrayed by his own wolf. He took a deep breath in and slowly released it, preparing to meet with his mate. 

The door opened and in walked an alpha. Seokjin wanted to bow his head down, with the amount of power that was oozing from the alpha. 

The Emperor. 

Seokjin looked up, noticing deep dimples on the man's smiling face. His dragon eyes looked so intimidating but Seokjin held his gaze.

"You are awake."

That deep voice again. Seokjin internally cursed his instincts to shiver at the voice. 

"Yes. Your Majesty. May I ask what happened?"

"You may. But first, eat something. You have been out for a whole afternoon and night, Seokjin." The Emperor said, as he took his seat on a chair beside the bed Seokjin was laying on. Seokjin's toes curled at the sound of his name coming out from the man's mouth. 

"I am sorry to intrude." Seokjin said, as he tried to get up. His feet got tangled in the bed sheets and he almost tripped and fell, if not the firm grip on his arm that prevented him from doing so. Seokjin looked up in surprise. When did the man even move?

"You ok?" 

Concern dripped from the Emperor's question. Seokjin saw the worry and concern in the Emperor's eyes, and for a moment he felt something deep stir within him. He supressed that feeling. 

"Yes. Thank you, Your Majesty." Seokjin straightened. 

"You are not intruding. Specially after what happened." The Emperor answered. 

"I am so sorry, Your Highness. I didn't mean for it to happen. I didn't know something like....it is a myth. Imprinting." Seokjin spoke hurridly, looking down. 

"You don't have to be sorry, Seokjin. You weren't prepared for it. Neither was I. That's all good. I insist that you eat here. We have much to talk about."

Seokjin nodded, not saying anything more. He did as he was told. 

After the meal, Seokjin sat on his chair, waiting for the next orders, to hopefully leave.

"Seokjin. Look at me please?"

Seokjin slowly looked up, meeting eyes with the Emperor. 

"I want to do this properly." The Emperor said. "I thought all night how to go about things. So I have made certain decisions. I abolished my harem."

Seokjin's eyes widened in surprise? Abolishing the harem? 

"But..Your Majesty..."

"It was the right thing to do. I have a one true mate. You. I became rightfully yours the moment your wolf Imprinted on mine. I won't do injustice to you ever. This is my promise to you."

"Your Majesty, I.... I am afraid you might get tired of having only one concubine..."

"The King of the Kim Dynasty shouldn't call himself a mere concubine."

"Excuse me?" Seokjin asked, bewildered. 

The Emperor laughed. 

"You are my King. This dynasty's King. One true King. There is no other way you will be treated."

"But..how...I mean... the Royal Family..."

"Will learn to accept you as the new King. My youngest brother already has. He is dying to meet you."

"I can't possibly be King. I am not qualified. You should change your decision, Your Majesty. Please reconsider." Seokjin said, bowing deep down. 

"There is no need." Seokjin felt the Emperor get up and approach him. 

"You are my equal. My Imprinted Mate."

"Maybe...I don't know, the effects are still clouding your judgement, Your Majesty. It hasn't even been a day."

"My mind is very clear, Seokjin. Why are you so reluctant?" The Emperor asked, confused. 

"Your Majesty, I am afraid I am not suitable for King. You don't even know me properly. I don't know you properly. The people has no idea who I am. What if I make a huge mistake? I don't know how to be King!" Seokjin said, feeling more and more worked up.

"Hey. Hey. Calm down. I am here and I will be here with you forever. Seokjin, when you were waiting with the concubines in the hall, I was watching from a hidden room, assessing everyone. Not everyone can be a Royal concubine. And I noticed you. I saw you. My entire focus was on you, Seokjin. You looked so beautiful, standing there, dressed in so light colors, standing out from all the bright blues and reds and yellows." The Emperor said, voice going soft as he spoke. He raised Seokjin's face gently with his index finger. "You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen. I chose you then. If the Imprinting didn't happen, I would have had to chose nice more concubines as is the rule. But you were already in my mind. In my heart. With me."

Seokjin blinked up at the Emperor, his cheeks and ears blushing crimson at the words he was hearing. His omega was purring in delight in being the only one to it's mate. 

"I want to marry you, Seokjin. I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you the moment I saw you." The Emperor said, brushing some hair away from Seokjin's face. "Be my King. Be with me at every turn in our lives as I promise to be with you. Rule with me so that our children will rule after us. Be mine in every way that I am yours. I promise myself you only. Will you promise yourself to me? Seokjin?"

Seokjin felt helpless, his arms and legs feeling weak. His omega was delighted at the offer. His heart beating so fast against his chest. He looked into the Emperor's eyes and his heart hurt. It hurt because he has never seen such deep care for him from anyone. Certainly not from his drunkard father. Seokjin took a deep breath in and the Alpha's woody scent invaded his senses, making him slightly delirious. Seokjin could do only one thing.

"I..I promise...myself to you, My Emperor." 

The smile that broke out on the Emperor's face nearly blinded Seokjin.

"Call me Namjoon. We won't use titles between the two of us. Call me Namjoon." the Emperor insisted. 

"Namjoon." Seokjin tested the name. "Namjoon."

Namjoon smiled.

And just like that, Seokjin became the new King of the Kim Dynasty. 


	5. Meetings and More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> update? wow update.

Emperor Namjoon's Decree astounded the entire kingdom. Everyone, from commoner to ministers to Royals were duly shocked. The Emperor's ministers had asked him to reconsider again and again but the Emperor was far too stubborn and eventually they gave in. The Royal Father was beside himself with fury. Never has this happened in the Empire and now his only son upturned the entire system. He summoned the Emperor to his chambers.

"Your Majesty, what did you do?!" Royal Father hissed. He might be the Emperor's birth parent, but that didn't give him the right to cross his boundaries. The Emperor merely blinked at his father. 

"I did what was right." he said, voice steady. 

"Did you have to abolish the Harem?" Royal Father asked, displeasure wafting off of him in the smell of burnt paper. The Emperor sighed. 

"Yes I had to, Father." he said. "I have my Imprinted Mate. My Destined Mate. There is no one else I wish to have, no other Omega. The ones who had entered the palace had been sent back with their dignity intact. No one was insulted. I made sure of that."

"You insulted our ancestors!" Royal Father argued. "Your father the Late Emperor must be rolling in his grave!"

"He would have understood my reasoning." Emperor Namjoon stated calmly. 

"What if I do not approve of your mate?" 

"Then I would apologize to cause you displeasure but I wouldn't change my mind." Emperor Namjoon said. Royal Father fumed. 

"You will bring that Omega to me. I want to see. If I do not find him worthy-"

"I am sorry but you can't do anything, Father." Emperor Namjoon said, softly. 

"I carried you in my body for nine months, almost died birthing you, raised you in a Harem full of sharks and this is how you repay me?" Royal Father said, loosing is composer. 

"And I am very greatful to you, Father." Emperor Namjoon said. "In that case, I know how difficult it is to survive in the Harem. I have seen it growing up. After this, I do not wish to inflict such harsh conditions on my husband, the King and our future children. It is my duty as a spouse and as a parent to look after what is mine."

"What about your country?" Royal Father demanded. "What if your King doesn't give you Alpha children? Then what?"

"Then if I have Beta children, they will rule. Or if Third Prince Younger Brother gives birth to Alpha child, they will rule." Emperor Namjoon said calmly. 

"Preposterous!" Royal Father said. "Prince Jimin's child will be a child of your servant! Whose mother was also a servant."

"Prince Jimin is of Royal birth. Jungkook isn't a servant and you know it. He is the son of Late Father's most trusted aide and the Jeon family has Royal blood in them. "

"You have become unreasonable. Some witch-craft has blinded you." Royal Father said with conviction. "I will bring a Taoist and reveal that vixen's true colors!"

"Enough." Emperor Namjoon said, eyes going red in anger. "You will never insult the King of my kingdom. The consequences won't make either of us happy."

"You wouldn't even be here without me!" Royal Father roared. "I birthed you. You have a duty towards me!"

"I suggest you calm yourself, Father. We will meet again. I will take my leave." Emperor Namjoon said. He made a motion and two figure appeared out of nowhere and flanked him, following him out. 

Once they were out of ear-shot, Emperor Namjoon turned to one of his shadows. 

"Jungkook. Take no offence to those words." he said, looking at his youngest companion with kind eyes. Jungkook bowed his head. 

"It's ok, Your Majesty. I am used to it." Jungkook said. Both Namjoon and Taehyung, his other shadow, tutted at him. Taehyung looked at Namjoon who nodded. Taehyung reached forward and placed a hand on Jungkook's shoulder. 

"Jungkook, love. You shouldn't be used to those words." Taehyung said. "Jiminie would get sad if he heard you right now and we both don't want our pregnant mate sad. We have talked about this."

Namjoon turned away as Jungkook took Taehyung in his arms. After a few moments his shadows returned to his side. 

"Hyung." Taehyung said, voice bordering on mischief. "You are quiet enamored." He sing-songed. Jungkook chuckled. 

"Did I just subject myself to a lifetime of teasing?" Namjoon asked wryly. Taehyung gave him his signature smile. 

"Taehyung-ah." Namjoon said, turning serious. Both Taehyung and Junkook got down on their knees in front of their Emperor. "I want to put the King in your care. Become his shadow like you have become mine. I will have Jungkook with me and I want King Seokjin to have you. Is it ok with you?"

"Will I still get to serve you, Your Majesty?" Taehyung asked, hand over his heart as he kept his head bowed. 

"Stand up please." Namjoon said. "I will always want you by my side Taehyung. But we both know how cruel the Palace is. Seokjin would be safe under your watch. I have already talked with Jiminie. You can have a chat with your mates to think it over."

"I will be honored to serve your King." Taehyung said. "When do I start?"

"Now." Namjoon said. Taehyung nodded. He turned and pecked Jungkook on his cheek and vanished lightning fast.

Jungkook turned to his Emperor.

"You are scared Royal Father would try to harm him." Jungkook said. Namjoon nodded. 

"Father has always been bitter after he lost his favour with the Late Emperor, despite being King." Namjoon said. "His life has been specially hard and now he wishes to see everyone suffer through life like him. There is no logic in it. I had hoped his old age would make him wiser." 

"I am sorry." Jungkook said softly, not knowing how to comfort his Leige. Namjoon shook his head. 

"No matter. We have to be careful." Namjoon said. "Seokjin...he is very important."

Jungkook nodded.

Their walk back to the Throne Room was silent. 


End file.
